


Heimsuchung!

by kittycat80



Series: Heimsuchung [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gedanken, M/M, Pre-Slash, Selbsterkenntnis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/pseuds/kittycat80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel denkt nach und kommt zu einer überraschenden Selbsterkenntnis<br/>Jetzt mit Betaleser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimsuchung!

Weder Thiel noch Boerne gehören mir, ich hab sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen^^

Heimsuchung

Der Kerl ging ihm vielleicht auf den Geist!

Mischte sich ständig in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angingen, drängte sich permanent in sein Privatleben und von der Arbeit wollte er garnicht erst anfangen. Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Nervensäge, Besserwisser und ein Egomane wie er im Buche stand, seine persönliche Heimsuchung als Vermieter, Nachbar und Arbeitskollege!

Egal wann er wurde ihn einfach nicht los, bei einem Fall drängte er sich ständig rein, musste seinen Senf dazugeben... gut, dadurch war zwar schon der ein oder andere Mörder gefasst worden, aber hier ging's schließlich ums Prinzip! Im Privatleben war der Kerl auch nicht loszuwerden, permanent stand er vor seiner Tür, ließ sich auch ungefragt andauernd in seine Wohnung oder fing ihn direkt im Hausflur ab und schleppte ihn in seine Wohnung mit. Wo sie dann kochten, den aktuellen Fall oder einen gerade abgeschlossenen besprachen oder einfach redeten.

Selbst seine seltenen Dates konnte er nicht ohne den Herrn Professor verbringen, der irgendwie immer davon zu wissen schien.

Aber das allerschlimmste, er, Frank Thiel, bekam den Kerl noch nicht mal aus dem Kopf, irgendwie spukte seine persönlich Heimsuchung immer darin herum und ... scheiße, er war verliebt!

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction zu den beiden, das ganze wurde nicht Betagelesen und ich hoffe ich habe den Charakter zumindest halbwegs getroffen.  
> Kritik ist mehr als erwünscht!
> 
> Danke an cricri, die sich meiner erbarmt hat und das ganze korrigiert hat!


End file.
